Twin Roses
by AssassinCheshireCat
Summary: Allen couldn't help but be curious as to why Kanda was up this late. Allen waited a few minutes before poking her head around the corner to find Kanda had disappeared, and in front of her stood a door with a lotus flower painted on it. Fem.Allen x Kanda. A lot better then it sounds. Prequel to 'The Echoing Melody'


Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

**Please read Author's note at the end!**

* * *

**Twin Roses**

**Chapter 1: Blooming Love**

A figure pastes by a window being bathed in moonlight showing the figure as a teenage girl with short white hair and sliver eyes. She wears a white night gown with a white glove on her left arm. Her name is Allen Walker, even though she is only 16, she fights for the Black Order to bring down the Earl once and for all.

Allen walks quickly but steadily through the hallways, looking around. Just then she hears a noise, she freezes up to see a swish of long black hair turn a corner ahead of her. Even though she knew she had to avoid anyone, as she was going back to her room. Allen couldn't help but be curious as to why Kanda was up this late. She followed Kanda without him noticing her.

When finally he had turned a corner. Allen waited a few minutes before poking her head around the corner to find Kanda had disappeared and in front of her stood a door with a lotus flower painted on it. She walked up to it entranced by the design. Allen gently traced the picture with her finger before noticing the door was slightly ajar. She pushed against it gently opening the door to where she could step into the moonlit garden.

She stood there amazed at the scene before her. Not only was the garden beautiful in the moonlight, but the Kanda Yuu was actually being gentle. She stood there in the shadows seeming like a long time, as Kanda took care of the many plants and flowers. She couldn't take her eyes off him, he looked so breathtaking.

Yes it's true, Allen is in love with Kanda Yuu. Ever since she first met him she thought he was a jerk. But she couldn't denied the fact that he is beautiful and handsome.

And shortly afterward she had realized her feelings for him. But she couldn't confess for many reasons. 1. Everyone thought that she was a guy, so if she confessed then people would think she's gay. 2. She was known as Kanda's rival so the Black Order would be in a uproar if they heard. 3. She had a bad feeling that if Central found out she is a girl, then something bad would happen. 4. Kanda might think she's gay then not like her at all anymore.

And she couldn't let Kanda go away from her. That's why she fought with him because it was the only way to get close to him without people being suspicious. Allen stepped forward a little, when her foot hit a empty pot making it crash to the ground. Breaking the peaceful silence, She looked up fearfully to see Kanda had the tip of Mugen inches close to her face.

"Who are you? Why did you follow me here?" Luckily she was still hidden in the shadows, so Kanda couldn't see her.

Not wanting to risk another second of being there. Allen turned around about to run when Kanda grabbed her left arm. He pulled her slightly into the moonlight and was shocked at what he saw.

"...Moyashi?" Kanda let go of her. As Allen looked up into Kanda's surprised cold eyes, sheepishly.

"Surprise..." Allen said jokily.

"Oi don't joke with me! Why are you a girl?" Kanda said pointing Mugen more at her.

"Well if you put down Mugen then maybe I will tell you. Geez BaKanda don't you have any manners." Kanda put Mugen slightly down. Allen looked at her feet while blushing embarrassed. "I've always been a girl. I disguise myself like this because of Master. Though he already knows I'm a girl."

"So you've been a girl all this time?" Kanda said appearing irritated.

Allen nodded her head, she was blushing madly since she had been caught by her crush. "Yes...but please don't tell anybody. Especially Central, if they ever find out I don't know what would happen."

Kanda watched as Allen looked up at him with beautiful, sparkling sliver eyes. He couldn't take his eyes from her, she is so...cute. Kanda shook his head to get out the weird thoughts, and turned his gaze away from her before his thoughts could get more weird.

"Che like I would tell Central anything." He couldn't forget what the Black Order had done a long time ago. Kanda sheathed Mugen.

"Thanks...Kanda." Allen said giving him a sweet smile. At that moment Kanda had glance at her, then looked away with a pink tint on his cheeks. _'What's wrong with me? It's just the beansprout. So why am I acting like this?' _

She walked past him and looked around at the garden. "It's a beautiful garden. Did you grow all these?" Kanda watched as Allen sniffed some daises. Just seeing her right now, made his heartbeat race.

Allen not hearing a answer, she looked back at Kanda, to see him looking at her with a unfamiliar expression in his cold eyes. She looked away with a blush. "Uh...Kanda did you grow this garden yourself?"

Kanda then noticed he was staring at her, he looked away. "Yeah. Why do you think I'm here?" Kanda replied harshly.

Allen looked around the garden again, ignoring his rudeness. "It must of taken a long time. We've only moved to the new headquarters a while ago."

Kanda came to stand beside her. "Che the science division actually helped me move what was left of the garden, to the new headquarters. The rest of it is still growing, as you can see." He said indicting to some pots that have plants yet to grow.

"Oh." Allen blushed embarrassed for not noticing before. "so do you come every night to take care of it?" She walked down a little of the path leading to some sunflowers.

"When I'm not on missions." Kanda looked away as he noticed he was staring at her again. What was with him? It's not very surprising to find out the Beansprout is a girl. I mean she's always been somewhat girly, when she was a guy And he's been somewhat...attracted to the Beansprout. though he's glad that the beansprout turned out to be a girl, now he knows he's not gay.

A awkward silence fell upon the two of them. Something then caught Allen's eyes, white roses glistening in the moonlight. She walked toward the roses like she was in a trance. "Their beautiful..." Allen trailed off as she looked at the flowers. The petals were as white as snow and the thorns were as sharp as a sword. The rose is white and the color white stands for pure. And the thorns is like the darkness contrasting to the purity of the rose.

_'Just like how I am...I'm a exorcist but I have thorns contrasting to that. I'm also a Noah, the 14th Noah.' _Kanda saw Allen was deep in thought, and without even thinking he stepped towards Allen.

The movement of her hair being move to behind her ear, gently. Broke her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Kanda standing there with a barley visible smile on his face. Allen's cheeks heated up but she didn't look away. Or more like she couldn't with sliver eyes staring into cold dark eyes, and Kanda's hand on her cheek. Allen closed her eyes halfway already feeling the effects of exhaustion and comfort. Something was placed behind her ear, and the touch of Kanda's hand on her cheek disappeared. Making her feel disappointed at the lack of warmth. _'Who knew Kanda could be so gentle.' _

Kanda noticed what he was doing and let go of her cheek. Making a wave of disappointment come over him, for not having the feel of soft skin beneath his fingers. Kanda saw the beansprout look up at him questioningly, but also with an unfamiliar shine in her sliver eyes. He also saw that he had placed a white rose behind her ear, making her look even more beautiful. The weird feeling came over him again as he stared at her more. He looked away breaking eye contact with Allen.

Allen watched as Kanda broke eye contact with her making her feel more disappointment. Since she thought maybe the reason why Kanda was acting like this is because...he liked her too. She had hopes that he has the same feelings, but when he looked away it hurt. She felt like she had just been rejected for some reason.

Allen then felt really tried and decided to maybe go asleep. Since exhaustion was probably messing with her thoughts. Allen turned around and was about to walk off. When Kanda grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Beansprout?" Allen turned her head to see Kanda looking confused.

"I'm pretty tried so I was going back to my room." Allen answered honestly.

"Beansprout will you...come tomorrow night?" Allen's eyes widen in surprise, she did not know what to say, she is speechless. _'It just sounded like Kanda asked me to meet him again. Almost like a date...' _Allen blushed at the thought. _'Does this mean he likes me?...This is so unlike Kanda.. Kanda has said before he hates me, but he's not acting like it now. Is it because he found out I'm a girl? I know he has a soft spot for Lenalee, Maybe he has a soft spot for all girls...nah I doubt it.'_

"Beansprout?" Kanda's voice brought me back. Oops looks like I was lost in thought again.

"Ye-Yeah s-sure." Allen said stuttering her face red. Kanda let go of her arm and gave her a smile. She smiled back and turned away quickly, and exited the Garden.

Once she was out of the garden and walking back to her room, she was trying to calm down her heart which was racing fast. She felt happiness envelop her, Kanda had smiled a real simile at her. Which made her heart beat increase. Also not only that but Kanda Yuu, THE Kanda Yuu actually asked to meet her again, it made her so happy that she could just eat a whole cow...where did that thought come from? She must be hungry again.

She opened and closed her door as not to awake Link who was sleeping. She past by a mirror seeing the white rose behind her ear, it made her blush when she remembered how it was placed there. She took the rose from behind her ear and placed it in a empty vase that she had filled with water. Allen then placed the vase on the windowsill, and stepped back a few steps to gaze lovingly at the rose. Exhausted she collapsed on the bed and pulled the covers around her, as she fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of Kanda as a prince and herself as the damsel in distress.

Kanda watched as Allen exited the garden, once she had gone through the door and closed it. He let out a breath that he did not remember holding. _'why did I ask her to meet me here again? I don't even know why I asked her that. And...what is this feeling that I have for the beansprout? It's a very odd feeling, like joy, happiness, nervous. Che...why do I even care? All of this is a dream that I'll wake up from. But why do I feel like I don't want it to be a dream? Ugh I need to sleep it's probably messing with my thoughts.'_

Kanda walked out the garden and back to his room for the night.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you enjoyed. If any of you have noticed, yes this the prequel to my other fic. I actually wrote this chapter a long time ago, around January or December so there may be a few spelling and grammar mistakes. **  
**

**I won't be updating this anytime soon for many reasons I have a life, school, and other important stuff. It probably won't be around next summer till I continue this and the other fic. But don't worry I won't abandon the story. Think of it as more a hiatus. I'm only uploading this for my fans and so you'll have something else to look forward to. I actually do have the beginning of chapter 2 already done on this, but I don't have to time to finish it. **

**So Thanks to everyone waiting patiently.**

**Read and Review Please!  
**


End file.
